


Win For Us The Girl

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be no transfer of mana involved here, unless you have an incredibly extraordinary..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win For Us The Girl

Saber finds the bed to be a bit too soft against her naked body, but Irisviel has said that she prefers it that way and Saber would not dare to complain about something that Irisviel wants.

This, however, she's not complaining about, but merely confirming one more time that it's completely pointless.

"Irisviel," Saber begins. "There will be no transfer of mana involved here, unless you have an incredibly extraordinary..." She falters.

"Dildo," Irisviel says.

"Dildo." Saber shakes her head. "Assuming that it is just an ordinary object, this is entirely unnecessary."

"I know that this won't transfer any mana. That's not why I want to do this with you, Saber." Irisviel finishes putting on the harness. "I want to sleep with you because you're important to me, it's fun, and I think you should have something good to look back on when you're done with all of this."

"I will have the satisfaction of defeating my opponents." Saber hesitates. She can't really say that for certain, what with how her Master operates. "However, if you think that I would enjoy this... I will not argue with that. I could never argue with you."

Irisviel hugs her, causing the dildo to rub against her thigh. It's strange and foreign already. "Oh, Saber! I promise I'll do my best to make you happy."

Saber is about to say something when Irisviel swoops in and kisses her.

Irisviel kisses with all the enthusiasm she puts into everything she does. Her mouth is warm and wet, and fits against Saber's so well that Saber wonders how it could possibly be a coincidence. Her hands start roaming immediately, brushing over Saber's small chest and cupping her breasts gently.

Saber looks down at Irisviel's more ample breasts. With intense focus, she runs her hands down from Irisviel's shoulders to her chest and rubs until Irisviel moans and breaks the kiss.

"You're making a cute face," Irisviel teases, and kisses her lightly on the lips before moving to suck on a spot on the side of her neck.

Surprised by both her words and how sensitive that spot turns out to be, Saber gasps and quivers as Irisviel makes her mark. "I-Irisviel, please..."

"Please do what?" she asks. Her kisses travel down to her breasts, stop and swirl around every point of them, then continue downward while Saber is still struggling for the right words.

"Please don't tease me," Saber says, breathless.

Irisviel giggles and sits up. "All right, if you're ready. Lie back."

Saber follows her command. The strap-on slides into her easily: she's wet enough, and this is what it was meant for. Still, Irisviel pauses halfway in, letting her adjust to the feeling.

"Irisviel." Saber's eyes are hooded. "Please continue."

She does. Saber whimpers and locks her legs around Irisviel's waist, keeping her from pulling out too far. The next push is faster, more like a real thrust, and Irisviel fumbles for something on the bottom of the dildo. A button-

The object inside of her starts to vibrate. It sends shocks up Saber's spine, makes her moan and moan even harder when Irisviel thrusts again.

"So that's, what you like, Saber?" The expression on Irisviel's face is hard to distinguish between 'pleased' and 'evil'.

"Yes- Please do more, Iris-" Her name is too long to get out properly when pressed into the bed. Saber knows Irisviel won't mind if she just gasps instead of asking politely.

"Well, if you insist~" Her rhythm speeds up, almost but not quite matching the pulse of the vibrations. She kisses Saber again, swallowing her moans.

One of Irisviel's hands that had been bracing the bed rubs just above where Irisviel is sliding in and out of Saber, and Saber throws her head back in a silent scream.

Irisviel keeps moving, pushing her climax even longer.

"No more..." Saber weakly collapses back on the bed.

Only then does Irisviel turn off the vibrating dildo and pull out. "Did you enjoy that?"

Saber nods. "Thank you,"

"Any time." Irisviel kisses her briefly. "I enjoyed being with you, too."


End file.
